The proliferation of electronic communications technologies has allowed for mass delivery of information. For example, technologies such as electronic mail, instant messaging, web browsers, etc., have provided a medium by which to deliver electronic information to a large number of people very quickly. Electronic devices including, for example, personal computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones, and television set-top boxes (e.g., cable set top boxes, satellite set top boxes, etc.), provide ready access to consumers of information. The type and content of information that may be delivered via modern communication technologies varies greatly and comprises everything from personal information to public advertisements.
Current practices leverage the electronic communications technologies to deliver electronic content according to a number of content delivery paradigms. Such paradigms prescribe delivering content according to one or more selected criteria including, among others, user behavior (i.e., how a user has historically interacted with previously delivered electronic content), and geography (e.g., location-based search services). The context of the electronic content (e.g., the type of content to be delivered) can also be used when determining where, when, or to whom the electronic content will be delivered. For example, a content provider can select to electronically deliver electronic sports content to users during a particular sports season—i.e., deliver football content during football season. Additionally, in connection with arguably the most pervasive electronic content distribution network—the Internet, users can select the type of content that they want electronically delivered by navigating the world-wide-web to identify and request selected electronic content.
Thus, systems exist for the distribution of data. However, Applicants have noted that there is a need for information distribution systems that employ new paradigms.